


Confession Is Not Easy

by zombieandcat



Series: Jinjae: Best Friend Confession [1]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gom Gom, Hospital playlist - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, One True Pairing, Romance, jinjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieandcat/pseuds/zombieandcat
Summary: Jipyeong confessed to her, what should Injae do?Inspired by GomGom confession scene.#jinjae
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae, Kim Seon Ho/Kang Han Na
Series: Jinjae: Best Friend Confession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Confession Is Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in Hospital Playlist Season 1 between Yang Seokhyeong and Chu Minha.

Jipyeong looked around the inside of his old friend's car. There wasn't much stuff and of course he couldn't find any dust there at all. She’s quite neat freak.

"I already expected your new car must be clean and smelling good."

Injae chuckled while driving her car in medium speed.

"So, you still have time to clean your car?"

"Why do I have to do that?" She asking back.

Jipyeong nodded to understand what she meant. "Yeah, of course you paid someone to do it."

She focused on driving. The streets were deserted in almost midnight. She decided to take Jipyeong home after he insisted on taking a taxi which is quite difficult to get it at this hour.

"How about we have dinner this weekend?" Jipyeong asked suddenly.

"I already have an appointment this weekend." Injae replied in flat tone.

He let out a disappointed sigh.

"You always like that. But you have time for hanging out with your other male friends." He sneered. Turned his gaze to the side to seeing the skyscraper they were passing by.

"Which male friend?"

Jipyeong pursed his lips. "And now you're pretending to forget."

Injae glanced at him. "Don’t do that."

“ _Mwo_?”

"Pursing your lips."

“ _Wae_?”

"Forget it." She snapped.

She’s trying to change the topic and returned to refocused on the road.

“ _Yeoboseyo_.”

Jipyeong picked up the incoming call in his phone.

"I told you I don't want to." He raised his tone that makes Injae glance again at him.

He took a deep breath, sounded irritated. "I don’t care. I'm busy right now. And stop calling me."

He immediately disconnected the phone call and then put it into his pocket quite roughly.

"What an old little liar." Injae sneered.

“Lately she called me almost 10 times a day. She was horrible." Jipyeong explained while ruffling his hair, took a deep breath.

Injae frowned. "Who’s that? Isn't that too much?"

“That crazy woman. Jiyoon."

She tried to remember the name. The name whose sounds annoying.

"Do you remember her?"

"Your ex?!" She yelled. “ _Whoa_ she’s totally annoying.”

Jipyeong chuckled at her yelled.

" _Aish_ how can she still contact you like that? Did she have no shame?" Injae continued curtly. Just hearing that damn name made her blood warming.

Her anger suddenly peaked at the name that she hated enough. Jipyeong used to praise that ‘crazy woman’ when he was dating for several years, but somehow it made Injae feel uncomfortable hearing it. When their relationship ended, Injae was the first person Jipyeong approached to talk about it with his fiery anger.

Jipyeong fully turned his head at the amazing woman who’s drive carefully and asking.

“Are you jealous?”

A sounded squealed didn’t agree. "In your dream. Don’t expect it will happen."

"Really?" His tone sounded a little disappointed. "Even though I hope it happened."

“Stop talking nonsense.”

“I'm just talking the fact.” Jipyeong assured her. “And answer my question seriously.”

_What nonsense_. Injae said to herself.

Jipyeong glanced at her who ignored his words. Her annoyed expression still made her looks pretty.

Injae decided not answer his silly question until she stopped the car when they arrived in front of his house. She turned her body towards him, sniffing. Who knows she smells alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

Jipyeong looked at her strangely and then shook his head softly at her random question.

" _Aniya_. Why do you think like that?"

She stopped sniffing. "Your question sounds weird like being drunk."

Her beautiful face was close to him. His heart was beating fast. This might be a right time.

There is a pause of a few seconds before he said something that he had been hiding, "I like you."

With one breath Jipyeong expressed his feelings firmly. To his old friend. Without any doubt. It felt like a little burden was lifted from within him. So this is how it feels to confess his precious friend.

He smiled and of course Injae saw his charming smile with the dimples.

She heard the tense words before she could pull her body back to her position. Only a few centimeters apart, their eyes met each other. Only with the light from street lamp, she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Injae immediately pulled away and leaned her back against the car seat. Both hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Just hearing that words, her heart skipped a beat.

"Does that sound strange?" Jipyeong asked carefully, still staring at her.

Injae didn’t gave him an answer. Why did she so often ignore what he said?

“But I'm saying serious things right now. I like you, Injae."

He said those words twice tonight.

"Stop saying silly things." She tried to avoid.

"So, you don't like me?" He asked again.

Her face started to feel warm and trying to calm her heartbeat. She didn't dare look Jipyeong's eyes. At least for now. Why all of a sudden?

Jipyeong just grinned in disappointment.

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just want you to know what I feel."

Jipyeong smiled gently and pat her shoulder. "Go home. Thanks for the ride."

He got out of the car relieved. Waving his hand then turned around then walked into his house leaving Injae still clutching the steering wheel of her luxury car and staring blankly with the feeling keeps raged her that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> There will be a continuation of this series.  
> Your support for Jinjae means a lot and hope my ideas always run smoothly.  
> I hope there will be more Jinjae fanfic cause I really love it hahaha.
> 
> I also planning to make a wintergarden (Ahn Jeongwon & Jang Gyeoul) version. But, lets see.   
> Thanks and see you!


End file.
